A lost race, a new love, and a damned soul
by Kill Yourself Incorporated
Summary: *Chapter 9 is up!* Finally finished! Did Vegeta kill Frieza? Read to find out!
1. Introducing Jadean Penndragon

A Lost Race, A New Love, and a Damned Soul By Altahajin Princess Emerald 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter 1 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

My life is in shambles...my wounds will always be slashed open again and again. I thought to myself while walking down the Vejiitasei Royal Palace. It had been almost 3 weeks since the Aisujin Army ravaged our world. I am Jadean Penndragon, niece to King Vegeta and consort to Lord Radditz of the East Hemisphere. Our whole problem started with a simple misunderstanding, Frieza thought we were becoming too strong. The spineless bastard just sent a whole battalion of troops to wipe the Saiyajin race off the face of the universe. We put up one hell of a fight; our lower-class warriors alone took out the half of their elite fighters. King Vegeta underestimated the power of Frieza and now there are only a handful of Saiyajins left, hiding in a bunker beneath the Royal Palace. 

We now search out a new home for our diminishing people. Let's just say that it isn't going very well. Almost all of our computers and navigation systems were destroyed in the attack. I turned around and look at the devastation that Frieza has caused to our home world. We will get our well-deserved revenge, that's a sure thing. Our once proud race, fearless and strong, had been reduced to going into hiding to avoid Frieza's attacks. I suppose you can say we got what we deserved, we also ravaged worlds and annihilated entire civilizations. I guess the gods thought it was pay back time. 

Since our race is now dying out, we are now in search of the only planet with lifeforms capable of interbreeding with us. There are also rumors of them having magickal wish-granting stones called Dragonballs. They are said to grant any wish you want, this will be a great help to replenish our race, but in the mean time, we will try to interbreed with the Earthlings. 

I am still walking down the compound's hall until I come to the door to my uncle's quarters. I knock softly on the door. 

"Come in." The unusually soft voice of me uncle says to me. He has been so depressed these past couple weeks, I am really starting to worry about him. Our technicians are working around the clock to get the spaceship ready for our voyage to Earth. They are doing all they can, but it does not seem to be fast enough for my uncle. 

I open the door and look at the fallen King of the Saiyajins. His skin is a pale white, and getting paler by the day. His hair is graying and his eyes are sunken. He reminds me of the stories the nursemaids told to me when I was a child; stories of walking corpses and the undead warriors of old. 

He looks at me and says, "Yes, Jadean? Something wrong?" 

"Uncle, you need to eat something. I also have news of the spaceship, it will be done within the week." This seems to comfort him some. 

"That is good, any word of the Prince?" 

"Yes, Uncle. He is still under Frieza's 'protection'. He won't let him go until you surrender me to him." Most of the Saiyajins would have thought that my uncle would gladly hand me over to Frieza for Prince Vegeta, but my uncle is not the cold hearted bastard he seems to be most of the time. The truth is, he cares for me like I was his own daughter. I am half Saiyajin and half Altahajin. The reason we are going to Earth, instead of the Altahajin planet, is because Frieza go to it before us. That damned Aisujin will pay for what he's done to our race. 

"I will never hand to you over to that bastard, we will find some way to get my son back. Frieza will soon know the pain he causes us and the rest of the universe. You and Sullion will go into Frieza's headquarters and find where he has hidden Prince Vegeta." Uncle said to me with a malicious grin. I looked at him strangely and wonder what he could be thinking of doing once we got to Earth. 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

First Chapter! Goodbye! 


	2. Earth

A Lost Race, A New Love, and A Damned Soul By Altahajin Princess Emerald aka Jadean Penndragon, niece to King Vegeta and consort to Lord Radditz 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter 2-Earth 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

We are now on the blue planet they call Earth. One has never known such beauty until you see the wonders Earth has to offer. 

At Capsule Corporation... 

"Hey Dad! Last night, the scanners picked up something entering the atmosphere. I think it might be a spaceship of some kind. It landed in the East 39 district near Goku's property. Should I call Goku and tell him to check it to make sure it's not another enemy here to destroy the planet??" Bulma said in an anxious tone. 

"Oh yes," Dr. Brief said, "That would be a good idea. We wouldn't want another enemy here threatening to blow up the planet, now would we?" 

"Whatever," Bulma dialing Goku's phone number. 

At the Son Residence... 

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! 

"Moshi, moshi, Son Residence. May I ask who's calling?" Chichi said into the phone. 

"Konnichiwa, Chichi! This is Bulma, may I talk to Goku please? It's really important!" Bulma yammered into her end of the line. 

"Okay, Bulma. I'll go get him." Chichi handed the phone to Goku, who in return gave Chichi a wink. 

"Hi, Bulma! How are you?" Goku had his usual grin on his face. 

"I'm fine, Goku. But listen up! My dad and I picked up something on our radar that crashed somewhere near your house. We thought it might be an abandoned spaceship, but I picked up signs of life on it a little while ago. Would you go check it out, please? I'll be there as soon as I can. I need to grab a few things first, okay? Will you do it Goku? I could really use your strength. Please??" 

"Sure!! I'll go, as long as it's all right with Chichi. (voices can be heard in the background.) Chichi says it's fine, but why don't you meet me here instead? It'll save me the time from finding the thing, since you already know where it is." 

"All right, Goku! I'll be there in about thirty minutes." 

"Okay, Bulma! See you then!" They both hung up the phone and Bulma walked out of Capsule Corp. with a huge grin on her face. _What if this is some alien race here to learn about us? I could use this as a major publicity boost!!_

*** 

"Sire, we are approaching Planet Earth. Estimating atmosphere contact in five cycles." Zorn said to his king. 

"Very good Zorn. Ready the crew for landing and find my niece. I need to have a word with her." ordered King Vegeta. 

"Yes, Sire. It shall be done right away." Zorn bowed and went in search of Jadean. He walked down the long corridors of the ship until he came to Radditz's chamber. He was sure he would find me inside. He was right, I often frequented Lord Radditz's private quarters during our six month trip to Earth. I found him to be pleasant company, and since my uncle didn't want me socializing with the common soldiers, he became my new best friend so to speak. 

Zorn knocked on the door and Radditz invited him in. The two men standing before me have known each other since they were children and all formalities and titles were thrown away in private. Zorn looked over Radditz's shoulder and at me. 

"It's is good to see you again, Jadean." Zorn said in a somewhat cheery voice. "King Vegeta wishes to see you in his quarters to discuss some important matters concerning your mission later this year. He said it was urgent, I think you should go now." 

"I will Zorn, thank you. I guess I will see you later Radditz!" I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Be sure to save me some dinner at the mess hall, I think Uncle's talk is going to take a while." 

"Ja na, Jadean!" he said kissing me back. 

I rushed out the door, leaving the two men to talk to each other about the current situation. I stayed outside the closed door for a minute to see what they were talking about. It was only a conversation about the new armor that was going to be issued in two weeks. B-O-R-I-N-G!! There are only about 40 Saiyajins left and Commander Kale is wasting our money on "new" armor. I never did like the Commander. He was never very fond of me, being a half-breed and all, so the feeling is mutual. To put it bluntly, we hate each other. 

I continued walking down the hall until I came to my uncle's private quarters. I rapped softly on the door and he told me to come in. 

"You wanted to see me, Uncle?" 

"Come and sit down, we have much to discuss." I plopped down into a chair and waited for the lecture about what I was to do when we retrieve Prince Vegeta later this year. Uncle always used the word "retrieve" and not "rescue" when it came to my cousin's situation. I guess the word "rescue" is not macho enough for my arrogant cousin. 

*** 

"What do you think is inside, Bulma?" Goku asked her with his usual puzzled look on his face. 

"I don't know, Goku. Lets get this thing open and have a look inside, there may be alien technology that could be useful to us." Bulma said with stars glowing in her eyes. "I bet I could become famous when I unveil all that new technology to the world!" 

"Okay, Bulma! Lets do it!" Goku put his hand on the spaceship's door and prepared a small ki blast. The blast encircled the door and Goku pulled it right off its hinges. Bulma wasn't the least bit shocked by Goku's display of superhuman strength, the only thing that would surprise her was what she would soon find in the ship. 

** 

"Sire!" 

"Yes, Captain? What is it?" 

"There is a massive disturbance on the east gate. Orders, Sire?" 

"Check it out, you imbecile! Then check back to me with the report." 

"Yes, Sire!" The guard ran along the massive corridors of our ship with five guards following behind. When he got there, he never expected to see the Bardock lookalike standing there before him with a blue-haired beauty beside him. 

"Commander Bardock, is that you??" the soldier stammered. 

"What?? No, my name is Son Goku and I am from Earth, who are you?" Goku said eyes wide open. 

"We are the Royal Guards of Lost Vejiitasei. We serve the Royal House of Vegeta. You must be Kakarotto, Bardock's second son. We thought you lost when you didn't come back." the guard informed him. 

"Really?!? Wow! Aliens! Goku, I'll be famous after this!" Bulma shouted excitedly. 

"What?" the guard just stared at her in disbelief, "Seize those two! We will bring them before the King for the decision of their punishment." 

"What crime have we committed?" Goku asked, confused as usual. 

"You are in custody for trespassing on the property of Vegeta, King of all the Saiyajins." the guard turned to the other guards, "Bring them to the Bridge!" 

The guard who had hold of Bulma turned and headed for the bridge, the guard holding Goku, however, had a laborious time escorting the prisoner to the ship's bridge. Meanwhile, I walked out of my uncle's quarters and started heading for the Bridge. When I got there, I stared in disbelief at the Bardock lookalike the guards were holding. 

"Who is that??" I demanded the head guard to tell me. 

"He calls himself Son Goku, but we believe him to Bardock's second son. Do you remember Kakarotto, Miss Jadean?" The head guard said with a bow. I gave him a signal to untie Kakarotto. 

"I have someone that might like to meet you, Kakarotto. He is your brother." I said with a grin. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

There is Chapter 2! Please R & R I need it!! 


	3. Brothers Meet

A Lost Race, a New Love, and a Damned Soul  
  
By: altahajin princess emerald  
  
Chapter 3: Brothers Meet  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
I left Kakarotto and his aqua-haired companion in a flurry of my trademark black ki. I ran down our ship's corridor to Radditz's quarters while remembering a tale he told me months ago right before Frieza decimated our race.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"That's when I got word that Father had died and I was told about Kakarotto and his purging mission on Earth. I decided to set up a mission to retrieve him, but I am still waiting for the council to approve of the decision." Radditz told me while getting ready for bed. I was sitting on top of the covers, already in my nightclothes.  
  
"Really?? Wow, and the council still hasn't approved of it yet? How long have you been waiting?" I asked in an anxious tone.  
  
"About three years. I have a feeling they don't want to waste money on a third-class warrior, those pigs know we don't have a large population and they'll use any excuse to enhance their popularity with King Vegeta. They love to hold these kind of decisions over until the warrior loses interest in them or forgets totally about it." Radditz told me in an exasperated tone looking down at his feet. I put my hands on his shoulders and rubbed them in soft circles. It seemed to comfort him for a while, but then we both got tired and just went to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When I reached Radditz's door I stopped my hand from knocking right away. What if Radditz wasn't ready for this right now? What if Kakarotto would refuse to have any relationship with Radditz? What if Radditz didn't want Kakarotto as his brother anymore simply for the fact, that he had been raised on this planet? Another flurry of questions ran their course through my mind before I dismissed them all and just knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" he asked from inside. I opened the door and walked into "ahem" our quarters.  
  
"Radditz, what would you say if I told you I had a surprise for you?" I asked my soon-to-be mate.  
  
"It depends on what the surprise is, little one. You know I hate surprises, unless they are favorable to our relationship." he said with a feral growl in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But what if I said it was a someone and not a something?" he raised his eyebrow up in confusion. "I mean, your brother and a blue-haired harpy of a woman decided to break down the East Gate for a cheap thrill of some sort. Lucky break, ne? Saves us the time of locating him doesn't it?"  
  
Radditz just stared at me in utter disbelief. After all that time of almost begging the Council to fund a search and retrieve (There's that retrieve word again! I guess the Saiyajin race is just too macho to use the word rescue!) mission, his brother and that blue-haired harpy had literally came knocking on our door.  
  
"How did he find us?? Did he know we were coming?" Radditz chattered in a flurry of the Saiyajin race's guttural tongue.  
  
"Whoa, whoa there, big guy! First of all, why don't you sit down!" I removed his hands from my shoulders to stop him from shaking me to death. "It seems that the man out there is most definitely your brother. He looks too much like you father not to be. Second of all, I think that blue- haired harpy he brought along is his mate, so don't explode on him when you see them together. And lastly, it seems he has no memories of his Saiyajin heritage; so don't be surprised if he doesn't answer to his true name. He calls himself Son Goku, whatever the hell that is supposed to mean." I warned Radditz the best I could.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll just have to bring back his memory. As for the woman, I'll take care of her. There will be no more half-breeds on our family!" I growled at him.  
  
"What was that? Did you forget that I also happen to be a half- breed?" I asked with unwritten fury in my eyes.  
  
"There is a big difference, Jadean! The Altahajins were a strong race! From the scans the computers have taken so far, they are more vulnerable than a low-class Saiyajin brat! I don't even know why the King has ordered us here! There are enough Saiyajins left to repopulate our race!" Radditz's temper was flaring a bit too much for my taste. I gave him a good right hook to the jaw and he flew into the wall with a sickening thud. I think I might have dislocated his shoulder for the third time in two years. He looked up at me from the floor with confusion in his eyes. He concealed it very well, but I had known him long enough to learn how to see past the arrogant exterior. In short, I can read him like a book.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!?" he half-yelled at me, trying to hide the fact that a woman had injured him.  
  
"You were the one who was so spent on finding your brother and when you hear that he might have found a non-Saiyajin mate, you go ballistic! Look Radditz! Half-breeds may be the disgrace of the universe, but you're the one that chose me as your mate. When you go out there, I want you to respect your brother's decision! It was not his choice to lose his memories of his heritage! If you even say one disrespectful thing to him at all, I swear to all the gods in this universe, I will make you wish you had never found him!" Radditz just gave me that smirk that only Saiyajins can give. I just wanted to slap it off his face, but this time I controlled myself and just sighed. The onna hasn't lost her spirit! I don't think she ever will! Thank the Gods for that! Radditz thought to himself. Isn't he a selfish bastard? I never will remember what I saw in him!  
  
He pulled me into a quick embrace and then straightened his armor. "Let's go see my brother, hopefully, he hasn't become to much of a disgrace."  
  
I nodded, and turned to go out of the room. Unfortunately, Radditz (being the bastard that he is) pushed me out of his way and onto the floor. He looked back at me and laughed (I knew he was just playing), I got up quickly and followed him out with a growl on my lips.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Goku, what do you think they will do with us?" Bulma whispered to her crazy-haired Saiyajin friend.  
  
"I don't know Bulma. Hopefully their king won't be too harsh on us and maybe he'll let us go" Goku whispered back.  
  
"Silence!" the Captain of the Guard yelled at them, "The King will be here in a few minutes to decide your fate. Pray that he doesn't let us kill you! He's very fond of public executions." The guard smirked at their reaction. Goku and Bulma looked at each other terrified.  
  
Then, my uncle walked through the doors and every guard in the Bridge kneeled on one knee as a sign of loyalty and respect to him. He looked ever more better than he did on Vejiitasei. Uncle then looked down at the two captors in shackles and nodded.  
  
"Who are these two?" he demanded Zorn to tell him.  
  
"These are the two responsible for the damage to the East Gate. They are awaiting sentencing, your Highness." Zorn informed his King.  
  
"Hmmmm...that one looks like Bardock," my uncle said pointing to Kakarotto, "his offspring?"  
  
"Yes, your Highness."  
  
"Well then, what is your name boy?" Uncle asked Kakarotto.  
  
"I'm Son Goku, your Highness." he answered kind of fearfully. Bulma just looked up at the flame-haired king in front of her in total disgust, she had no respect for this man whatsoever.  
  
"And you, wench?" Uncle asked Bulma.  
  
"It's Bulma!" and with that, Bulma made a very stupid mistake. She spit in my uncle's face with the most utter look of disgust and pride on her face. Goku just looked at her in horror.  
  
"You bitch!" Uncle was about to slap her across the cheek when Radditz and I burst through the door.  
  
I saw what he was about to do when I yelled for him to stop, "Uncle! Wait!"  
  
"What is it, Jadean? I'm just punishing this onna for disgracing me!" he yelled at me. He was apparently not in a good mood.  
  
"I know, Uncle. Why don't we save the sentencing for later? You look like you could use a rest; and besides, you know how your temper gets at this time of day. I'll have the slaves bring you in some food. Please? I really need to talk with Kakarotto and his mate." I flashed him the best puppy-dog look I could muster.  
  
"All right! Send the boy to the briefing room and send the wench to the brig. Now!" he ordered the guards and I took Kakarotto to the briefing room with Radditz following behind me.  
  
"Wh...what?? I'm not going to any brig! Goku! Help!" Bulma yelled to her companion. Kakarotto struggled against my grip, but to no avail, he could not escape. It pays to train with the Elites!  
  
"Don't worry, Bulma! I'll get you as soon as I get free!" He kept struggling against my grip, but could not break free. One of the guards put his hand over her mouth to shut her up and he proceeded to take her to the brig. Meanwhile, I handed Kakarotto over to Radditz and the three of us walked down to the briefing room. When we got there, Radditz bolted the door and I undid Kakarotto's immediate shackles and shackled him to a special chair in the briefing room, just in case he tried something.  
  
"Sit down!" I ordered him.  
  
"What do you want with me??" he demanded to know. Radditz answered for me.  
  
"You don't know who I am do you?" Radditz asked him.  
  
"No, should I?" There was a look of defiance on his face.  
  
"He is your brother Kakarotto, you are the son of Bardock." I told him.  
  
"Stop calling me Kakarotto! My name is Son Goku! I am not his brother, I have no siblings. I am an Earthling!" Kakarotto protested.  
  
"It's true then, isn't Jadean? He has lost his memories of his heritage, hasn't he?" Radditz asked me quietly. Even though Radditz knew that Kakarotto would have probably lost all his memories, being denied as a brother hit him pretty hard.  
  
"Yes, Radditz. I'm afraid it's true, he has lost all his memories. There are ways of getting him to talk to you though, remember his mate?" Radditz grinned devilishly.  
  
Kakarotto looked up at us horrified, "What do you mean?? If you do anything to Chichi, I swear I'll make you pay!"  
  
This time I grinned, we usually never use this kind of persuasion, but in this case, we made an exception.  
  
"Is that the little blue-haired harpy's name? I must say Kakarotto you made an excellent choice in the looks department." Radditz smirked his annoying little, arrogant smirk. (I love that smirk!) I gave him the most vile scowl I could muster. (!^_^!)  
  
"You mean Bulma? She's not my wife, she's my best friend! And if you hurt her I'll make you pay!!" Kakarotto strained against the bonds that held him to his chair. His eyes went into a deep look of utter hatred for me. "If you harm even one hair in her head, I swear to Kami--" I cut him off with a vicious blow to the back of the neck, not enough to kill him, just knock him out. He slumped over in the daze of senselessness. I clutched my hand and winced slightly in pain. The boy had a hard head! Radditz took notice of this and chuckled a bit until I gave him another vicious glare and he shut his big mouth.  
  
I had a guard come in and take Kakarotto to a holding cell for the time being. He was still in a minor state of senselessness, but he would be just fine. Radditz on the other hand was not on my good side right now.  
  
"Won't you just forget about it?? Come on Jadean! Geez, I just said that stuff to get Kakarotto angry, I didn't mean to make you angry! Hey, wait a minute; you're jealous aren't you?" I suddenly turned a bright shade of red, but I was also furious at him.  
  
"I am not jealous!" I yelled at him and stormed off to my chambers to cool down. That man drove me nuts! When I got to our quarters, I found that Radditz was already there, sitting in the bed with his head in his hands, obviously too deep in thought to hear me enter. I could tell he was thinking about what to do with Kakarotto. 


	4. Saiyajins Mating with Humans?

Chapter 4  
  
Worlds Collide: Saiyajins Mating with Humans???  
  
Kakarotto and his blue-haired companion sat in the brig in total silence. They were too afraid to talk and too afraid to move. Our idiot guards had the nerve to threaten Kakarotto and his "mate", but when I found out about it the guards were quickly punished. My uncle was still in his royal quarters thinking about what to do next and Radditz was off in the gravity room sparring with himself to work off the day's earlier frustrations.  
  
While those two were so busy with their trivial problems, I went to go have a talk with Kakarotto and his harpy of a companion. I found the girl to be quite annoying, but full of spirit. She would make an excellent slave to break. I would have to talk things over with my uncle, but I'm sure he'd agree. I kept walking down the hallway until I came to the ship's brig. Not to my surprise, there were two new guards standing against the metallic wall.  
  
"Open the door." I requested; they quickly obeyed because EVERYONE on this ship knows I have a very quick and bad temper.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. Right away." The dumbfounded idiots had the door open within seconds and I walked into the brig.  
  
"Close the door." I ordered them.  
  
"Ma'am?" It wasn't every day that the niece of their king ordered them to lock her in with a prisoner.  
  
"Are you questioning me?" I asked solemnly.  
  
"N...no...Ma'am," the one guard stuttered and closed the door, "right away."  
  
"Thank you, now leave." I saw them nod and leave the enclosure. I turned and looked at the Earth-raised Saiyajin sitting pathetically in the cell in front of me. His head looking down at is feet and trying to comfort the blue-haired harpy that was crying in his lap. I tsked and shook my head, my eyes full of malevolence at how this perfectly good specimen of a Saiyajin could just forget all of his memories and his heritage. Did the boy have no idea of who he truly was? Finally, the baka looked up at me and gave me a scowl. The human female did the same. I just smirked the way only a half-breed Altahajin can smirk evilly.  
  
"What do you want?" the boy demanded of me.  
  
"Who are you to be asking me questions?" I spat back.  
  
"Let us go and we'll never bother you again." he asked, but in a demanding voice.  
  
"You're not really in the position to be demanding things, considering you are the one in the cage." I said smugly.  
  
"Why are you doing this to us?" the female asked quietly. Good, she has finally figured out she can't possibly win against us. But then again, I was also disappointed; it seems that onna wouldn't be broken in as my slave after all.  
  
"I am doing this simply because Kakarotto denied his heritage. All he has to do is join up with us and reaccept his heritage. Then we will bring him back and revamp his memories of his Saiyajin heritage. It is as simple as that." I stated with a bit of pride. I knew it would not be easy to make Kakarotto give up everything he knew, because if he was anything like me, he had feelings. For me, it had not been easy to give up my family and friends for the sake of traveling with Radditz. But I had to choose between someone I loved and everything I had ever known. After much deliberation, I guess you can tell what my choice was. My father, Oberon Marque, was happy for me; I can't say he was happy with my choice of a mate though. He expected me to mate with an elite Altahajin who name was Aspar. But I was not about to give up Radditz to a snot-nosed Adonis wannabe. Aspar was way too narcissistic for his own good, not to mention that I just thought he was an arrogant, pompous kisama. I didn't have to worry about my family ever again because of what Frieza did. That chibi kisama will pay for destroying my home, Planet Mnemosyne.  
  
"Who are you?" a small voice interrupted my train of thought.  
  
"Well Harpy, if you must know, I am Jadean Penndragon. The Saiyajins' King Vegeta is my uncle and I am Radditz's consort. I am rogue princess of lost Planet Mnemosyne, home of the Altahajin civilization. The captured Prince Vegeta is my cousin and my father; Oberon Marque was king of the Altahajins. My mother is Morrigan, sister of King Vegeta. There you go, my whole identity up to date, Harpy. And did I mention the tyrant Aisujin, Frieza, blew my home planet into oblivion? Happy now?" I told the blue-haired Chikyuujin.  
  
"Wow, you must be a very strong person to have gone through all that and still be here." Kakarotto said up to me in admiration. His eyes were wide with childish wonder.  
  
" Yes, my fellow Saiyajin. I have led a hard life, but I have put my past behind me, it is useless to live in the past; you must live in the future. I do have a few favors to repay though, but that is a different story." I told the Chikyuu-raised Saiyajin.  
  
"Why won't you let us go?" Bulma demanded to know.  
  
"We will let Kakarotto go, provided that he reaccept his heritage and come with us. You, on the other hand, do not have a choice. My uncle will decide your fate." Even though the room was dark, I could see her eyes brimming with unshed tears. I then unlocked the cell door and grabbed Kakarotto's shackles on his feet. I was determined to make him understand how much it meant to Radditz that he accept Radditz as his only family.  
  
"What are you doing???" he said in a panic.  
  
"I am taking you to Radditz's chambers so you can talk to him unhindered by outside distractions. You will see the void he holds knowing his only living blood relative denies his heritage, his brother, and his honor in knowing he is one of the few remaining Saiyajins." By the time I was done talking to him we were already to the door of Radditz's half of our room. I punched in the P.I.N. and walked in dragging Kakarotto by the feet. I dropped him in front of Radditz and walked out of the room. Radditz just looked from the door to Kakarotto and back several times before just throwing his hands up in utter defeat.  
  
"I'll never understand the onna!!" he half-yelled.  
  
I chuckled a bit after hearing him yell that. I loved it when he couldn't understand what was going through my head; it made it so much easier to confuse him...something I loved to do. I ran down the ship's long corridors to my uncle's quarters. I was determined to know what my uncle was planning to do with the harpy and the rest of her race. Technically, he shouldn't have had anything to do with them, but if he were- -No, he couldn't possibly be thinking about...the very idea disgusted me. Saiyajins mating with Chikyuujins??? 


	5. You're What?

Hey there folks! Sorry this Chapter is sooo late getting up! I've been working on pics of all the characters! Ja ne!!-A.P.E.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5  
You're What???  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
My bastard of a mate got me pregnant. Four months after I dumped Kakarotto at Radditz's feet, he got me pregnant. I'm the only one who knows right now, besides the Chikyuujin physician who examined me. That's right, a Chikyuujin physician. My uncle was able to successfully take over Earth. This planet, one-tenth the size of Vejiitasei, was taken over in less than twenty-four hours. Radditz was right, they are weaklings. I kept pondering why the Earthlings survived this long and my race didn't. Everyone I had ever known and cared about on Planet Mnemosyne was taken from me in a single moment. I now carried a child who was three-fourths Saiyajin and one-fourth Altahajin. There are only 3 full-blooded Altahajins left; my brother, my best friend, and my father.  
  
  
Narith is my brother; my best friend's name is Puck, and my father is Oberon Marque. My father is still a proud man, I doubt he will ever give up that pride. I guess it is because that pride is the only reminder of our race he has left; the only thing he has left that he has complete control over. Narith has had a bit of a rebellious past and has no respect for my father whatsoever. He will never be able to forgive our father for surrendering to Frieza. I was able to forgive Oberon, Narith however, was not so quick to forgive. Oberon knew that we didn't have a chance against Frieza, so he surrendered. Narith, ever since Frieza destroyed Planet Mnemosyne, has held an unyielding grudge against our father. I love my brother deeply, but there is a limit to what I can take. Then there is Puck. She was the high priestess to Anubis, our jackal-headed god of the dead, and can often be found in the spiritual realm trying to find a weakness in Frieza's empire. Puck and myself often go to the other realm to find comfort in knowing we have a place to escape to; we use it to get away from our horrible reality. I won't be able to go back for the next nine months, considering my little problem. If a pregnant woman were to go into the other realm, the unborn child's spirit will be taken from the body and the child will be stillborn. I'm sure that if I did that Radditz would have me publicly executed, or at least locked up for the rest of my days. But, I don't have to worry about this until I tell him.   
  
  
I walked down the corridor of my uncle's new palace. It is located in the region the humans call "Rome". Puck has been very intrigued with the region the humans call "Egypt". It seems the Chikyuujins in that area once worshipped a god almost indistinguishable with the Altahajins' god, Anubis. She is determined to resurrect Anubis, and return him to his former grandeur. I can't say I blame her, who wouldn't want their source of power brought back?  
  
  
Uncle Vegeta was in almost indescribable awe when he saw Rome; although he is the master at hiding his emotions, I could still tell he was in awe. When he saw the ruins of the ancient city here, he immediately set to work to rebuild the city to its former glory. Within three weeks the city was rebuilt. It's amazing what a little food deprivation will do to get one's body in gear. When I reached the door to Radditz's office, I paused for a moment. A tinge of fear ran through me, what would Radditz think? I pushed those thoughts aside and mentally scolded myself for being so weak. Opening the door, I saw Radditz was looking out the window and onto the city. Zorn was standing next to him doing the same. I silently shut the door behind me and walked over to stand between them. Zorn must have sensed my presence and, but I scared the living hell-fire out of Radditz. He jumped and landed behind the room's desk on his big, rotund ass. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, Zorn did the same. Radditz got up off the floor and gave a look at Zorn. Still chuckling, Zorn turned and left the room winking at me. Still giggling, I walked over to Radditz and wrapped my arms around him.  
  
  
"What do you want, onna? Another chance to scare the living shit out of me?" Radditz asked down at me.  
  
  
"I came to tell you a big secret, it concerns you and me." I said still smiling.  
  
  
"And this big secret would be?" Radditz pondered.  
  
  
"What would you say if I said that there was going to be an addition to the royal family?" I quizzed him.  
  
  
"Onna, will you just tell me? You know I hate surprises." Radditz demanded.  
  
"Well...I'm...pregnant...and...we're...going...to...have...an...heir..." I told him slowly.  
  
"W...wh...what?!?!?!" he yelled into my face.  
  
"I'm P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T!!! I didn't know the male population could be so thick-headed!" I tried to storm off, but Radditz grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight embrace. He put his thin, but soft lips to mine and kissed me with the utmost passion. I could tell right then that he truly did love me; no one kisses like that unless they really mean it. My eyes were closed, but I could tell we got a few strange looks from passing soldiers. The Saiyajin race were not a people of public displays of affection. I opened my eyes and pulled away from my Saiyajin beloved. I could tell from his actions that he was reluctant to break away. I was completely dazed by the whole thing.   
  
  
He kissed me on the forehead and asked, "When is the brat due?  
  
  
"Eight and a half months, providing nothing goes wrong." First time pregnancies between and full-blooded Saiyajin and someone from another species usually resulted in a miscarriage; but since I am half Saiyajin, we have a pretty good chance of the baby living. Now, I have eight months of vomiting and morning sickness to look forward to. Oh joy.  
  
  
"Well, little one, it seems we will have an heir. Who else knows about this?" he inquired with a look of fatherly protection in his eyes.  
"You, my private physician, and myself." I said with a grin.  
  
"Well, don't you think you should tell your family and King Vegeta? I think it would be best if you told them too. I don't think you should tell your brother though." he advised.  
  
"Why shouldn't I tell Narith? His is my family, he has a right to know." I asked him.  
  
"Fine, tell your brother, I don't care." he said and gave me another kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks, Radditz!" I turned and walked out the door.  
  
So, I went and told Uncle Vegeta and the rest of my family. Everyone in my family was ecstatic, including Narith. I also told Puck, after I spent a week down in Egypt looking for her. The only bad thing about my pregnancy was that it delayed my time to get ready to retrieve my cousin. The arrogant prince would have to stay under Frieza's "protection" a little bit longer than expected. I had a spy take a note to him announcing my pregnancy and an explanation to him about our situation. I'm sure that in another year and a half won't be too bad for my dear Prince Vegeta. I don't mean to sound cruel, but I'm guessing that he's pretty much used to serving under Frieza. I know that Saiyajins have immense and sometimes uncontrollable tempers, and it must be really hard for him to suck in all his pride for the sake of staying alive. We all know what Frieza is like and no one better than my dear cousin.   
  
  
Eight months later...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ooooooo! Cliffhanger! How will the birth turn out??  
Next Chapter-Labor Day 


	6. Labor Day

hey there folks! Yeah this is Labor day! Enjoy and R&R!- a.p.e.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
Labor Day   
"RRRRAAAADDDDDDDDIIIITTTTZZZZ!!!!!! I hate you!!! I hate you!! I swear if I ever survive this I'll kill you with my bear hands!!" My tirade was cut off as another contraction spasmed within my womb. The medical staff was trying to soothe me, saying that I would be fine.  
  
"Fine?!? I've got a Saiyajin baby using my uterus for a gravity room to work out in and you say I'll be fine?!? Aaarrggghh!!" Once again, Radditz's brat made his presence known to me. Tactfully, no one asked about Radditz's whereabouts. I hadn't even bothered to look for Radditz. After I told him about the pregnancy, he simply disappeared. Everyone claimed not to feel his ki signature anywhere; I think they were just trying to protect the sorry urchin. My coaches (one planned, the other two impromptu) had their hands quite full. Puck was busy dabbing my forehead with a towel, wiping away the sweat that formed on my visage. Of everyone on this planet, Puck knew what kind of pain I was going through. Seeing as she had a baby a few years ago, but lost it to Frieza. Puck knew that childbirth was the act that made a woman more or less than everything she would be in life.  
  
Narith and Kakarotto were my other two coaches. Those two were barely holding their own while I swung them around like rag dolls. Both of these men are exceedingly stronger than I am. There was no way either of the men could get out of the coaching job either; I had the majority of their hair in my iron grip. Kakarotto was a bit confused at the matter of childbirth (though less confused about my volatile temper), although he took the physical abuse on his head in a good-hearted way. When his friendly eyes met my pain-filled ones, his usual sheepish grin crossed his face.  
  
"Geez, Jadean, you sure are angry today!" he acknowledged as my labor pains caused my body to convulse briefly. "Are you sure this is all I can do to help?"  
  
I growled loudly at him and yelled out, "Men! Damn you all!! Aargh!"  
  
Narith, who was used to my yelling at him and my trying to knock his lights out when we were sparring, was having a hard time staying conscious. He wasn't sure, but felt reasonably confidant that me constantly pounding his head on the rails of the hospital bed was making his vision go dark and indistinct. The nurses were keeping track of my vital statistics and regardless of how I felt, they said I was within normal limits. I had never felt so helpless in my entire life. My body rippled with a force that I couldn't control and that made a rage slowly build itself up inside of me. Was it so much to ask of Radditz that he simply stay around for the birth? After a series of contractions, the labor pains ceased and I loosened my grip on the two men. Kakarotto pulled up a chair and ran his hand through his hair.   
  
Man, Jadean has a VERY strong grip when she's angry! Kakarotto thought. A rather bruised Narith slid to the ground, thanking Anubis tat he hadn't gone prematurely bald. Pregnancy was obviously not a warfront meant for men. Puck was noticing how pale my face was and was wondering why the Chikyuujin doctor was concerned.  
  
Kakarotto's stomach growled VERY loudly and I took a swat at him, "How can you think of food at a time like this??" He at least had the grace to look sorry.  
  
"Well, it has been thirty-six hours since you came here." a nurse noted, looking at her watch.  
  
"What?!?" I said in utter shock. "Thirty-six hours?? What are you three still doing here?? Go out and get something to eat before you collapse! Go on!" I shooed them toward the door. Puck, Narith, and Kakarotto promised to return as soon as possible.  
  
"Nothing is likely to happen anyway." I told them. When the baby finally came, I was screaming and groaning in pain. I felt like my midsection was performing the final indignity. It had turned against me and scared the hell out of me. The pain was so great that the increased wave of activity pushed at my heart until need and anticipation became one; with final effort, I arched my back and gave one final push. With a heave of almost unimaginable strength; a wet, bloody, male child came shrieking into the world. A male child with fangs and a tail.   
  
"Ahhh," I murmured, opening my eyes as the pressure within me suddenly disappeared. I wasn't especially effervescent about my new child's tail, but I'm sure it was one of those things that I would grow to cherish over time. It was the overall look of the baby that I wasn't very impressed with.   
  
"Will he always look like a tomato?" I asked totally dazed while the nurses cleaned and wrapped him in clothing and a blanket. "I at least thought he'd look like his father..."  
I didn't hear the answer, if there was one. I was just aware of a sudden, great weariness within my body; all of my strength was gone. As I laid back against the stack of pillows,   
the monitoring medic gasped, I had gone totally flat line. The others in the room froze for a moment, as the harsh whine of the heart monitor intruded. Then, the whole crew sprang into action.   
  
"No pulse! No heart beat!" cried out one nurse, after checking my vital signs. There was also no flicker in my pupils when light was shone directly into them. In the background, my baby was wailing the funny, thin cry of the newborn. Outside the room, unnoticed but most definitely present, was an individual who was usually around, and missed nothing, felt the flicker of my ki weakening. The double doors of the labor room were forcefully pushed open. In the entrance stood a man tall in stature and exhumed an aura of sheer arrogance. Radditz strode in quickly, almost running. He shoved medics aside, and didn't care less when they hit the opposite wall.   
  
As he tore off his gloves, he roared out, "Jadean! Don't you dare leave me!"   
  
He placed his hands over my flat line heart, and then instinctively-almost negligently, kicked out behind him, sending another medic who was in the way flying. The Lord of the East Hemisphere of Vegeta-sei paid them no further attention. Radditz retreated into his mind, and reached out to me through my fading ki.   
  
She doesn't even know she's dying! Radditz thought. He pressed his lips together, and began to concentrate on the energy in his own ki. His hands, the focus for his gathering energy, began to glow softly, as if they were getting ready to blast something. Instead, they gently transferred healing energy to my dying body. As gently as he could, his mind prodded mine.   
  
"Jadean… wake up. You can't die yet. You can't die. There's still so much you have to do." Radditz paused a moment; he thought he sensed a flicker, deep within. "There' s no time for you to die yet; don't sleep. Don't go to sleep yet. There's still so much… I haven't told you…" He wondered if another flick of energy was his answer, it was getting harder to tell.   
  
"Jadean, dammit, don't you die...I need you!" Radditz sent a jolt of energy into my body. The heart monitor flared, then began to beep with a steady rhythm. At the same time, my body simultaneously took in a breath of life-sustaining oxygen.   
  
Radditz hovered over my body, making sure my ki was strong enough, and wouldn't fade any time soon. Nodding briefly, the warrior lord left the room, growling out, "Damn half-breeds...too fragile to survive even 36 hours in labor..."   
  
Only Puck or Kakarotto would have noticed the slight tremor in his hands, or the look of tender relief he had shown as I was brought back to the land of the living. It was a short time later that Kakarotto, Narith, and Puck came into the room. Everything was a flurry of activity, and no one paid my three coaches any mind. Kakarotto immediately sensed the vestige of Radditz's ki; that, and the dents in the wall only reinforced his thoughts. Since no one was killed that he could tell, Goku didn't really think it worth looking in to.   
  
Hmm," was all he said.  
  
"Oh, Jadean! How could you have the baby without us??" scolded Puck, though it was in a friendly manner. She was hanging over the incubator, peering at the newborn child within. My eyes opened, and I smiled wearily.   
  
"I just had the most wonderful dream," I said totally dazed, "I dreamed Radditz said he needed me."   
  
Puck brought the infant over to see his mother. The look he gave me who bore him was thoughtful, as his little mouth scowled at the world.  
  
"Puck," I asked in a low voice, "is there something wrong with my baby?"  
  
The question startled Puck. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," I replied, "is he supposed to look like a red potato?"   
  
Narith poked Kakarotto in the ribs, "So much for mothers loving their kids at first sight, huh?"   
  
Kakarotto merely looked distracted, and replied, "Huh?"  
  
"Never mind," Narith grumbled, rubbing the sore spots on his scalp.   
  
Puck smiled, "Oh, no! He'll get better, he really will. He'll be handsome as his father, I'll bet." At the mention of the father, I sighed.   
  
"It really was a wonderful dream," I whispered, touching my baby's chubby fingers. He grabbed at them, squeezing them with considerably more strength than any normal Altahajin or Saiyajin baby would have. I managed to extricate my hand, and settle down to sleep. "I just wish someday it might have come true."   
  
"Umm," Goku said, scratching his head.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't own Dbz! 


	7. The Naming Ceremony

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay everyone! School has kept me really busy! *damn teachers!* I am now writing under a new name! From hence forth, I shall now be known as Rayvyn Jyde (the last name is pronounced "Jade") Many thanks to Michika Tenshi on her help with the name!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
The Naming Ceremony  
  
By Rayvyn Jyde  
  
  
  
Three days after an Altahajin child is born, a naming ceremony is held. This is an ancient tradition in which the high priestess of Anubis would go into the child's soul and find the perfect name for him or her. Even though I am half Altahajin, I was not named this way. My mother, Morrigan, was a full-blooded Saiyajin and did not allow it. She died a three weeks after giving birth to me. Her pride was far to great to allow another culture's ways interfere with her plans for me. My mother wanted me to be raised in a Saiyajin manner and never see my father of brother. She was King Vegeta's only sister and she wanted me to be raised like a Saiyajin not like an Altahajin.  
  
  
  
When I was fifteen years old, Frieza destroyed my home planet; forever altering the Altahajin way of life. The only reason Narith, my father, and Puck survived was because they were all on a ship to see me on Vejiitasei. When my father did get word that Mnemosynesei was destroyed, he broke down and totally lost it. He disappeared for three weeks. When he came back, he acted as if nothing had happened. I am now seventeen, a little young to be having the son of a Saiyajin Elite, I know. Radditz is only twenty and there is a bond between us that nothing can break. We may fight with each other until the day we die, but we both know that we can't live without each other. When I turned fourteen, I went to live with my uncle so my training could be greatly improved. I hated it at first, then I found I could manipulate my uncle into doing almost anything I wanted him to do; an example is when I prevented him from killing Bulma.   
  
  
  
My cousin absolutely hated me from the start. He's always been a spoiled brat, but when I came along, the spotlight was turned from him to me. Vegeta was taken to Frieza's as part of a "bargain"; Frieza wouldn't destroy Vejiitasei as long as he has Vegeta under his control. Well, when I turned sixteen we all found out how true Frieza was to his word. He sent an army to the planet, and three weeks after that, he destroyed it. We were lucky to escape with our lives. After Frieza took possession of Vegeta, he came after me; only because I had a power inside of me that had great potential. Combine that with my abilities in the magickal arts, and you have one hell of a warrior at your disposal. There are spies within the Empire, though. Somehow, Frieza found out that I was pregnant; he sent out Dodoria to bring me to him. Dodoria never reached Chikyuu; I think that Radditz had something to do with Dodoria's abrupt departure. ^_^  
  
  
  
My uncle reluctantly agreed to the naming ceremony. He told us that he would go through with it as long as my son was given a Saiyajin name. My father and I told him it could be done, but no guarantees should be made. Uncle Vegeta also asked me why Kakarotto was at the birth of his nephew. I told him it was simply because he was family now. Kakarotto agreed to have his Saiyajin heritage revamped in his mind as long as he could still retain the memories of his Chikyuujin family and still live with them. Radditz was nearly ecstatic when he found out he had a nephew. The five-year-old boy's name was Gohan. He was half Saiyajin and half Chikyuujin. Kakarotto's mate, Chichi is the most hotheaded Chikyuujin on the face of the planet. It will be fun to see what Gohan will grow up to be like. However, Kakarotto has not told us how to find the Dragonballs. Uncle Vegeta was most intent on killing him until I intervened.   
  
  
  
We were all in the Temple of Anubis on the banks of the Nile River. Puck had the entire temple rebuilt to its former glory. The alabaster walls were covered with pictures of the Altahajin civilization's history. It was indeed a place to be most proud of. I held my son in my arms, ready to hand him over to Puck when she was ready. Puck lit all the incense and had her priestesses surround the altar chanting an ancient incantation. The entire room was lit only by the light of low burning candles and the gentle radiance of the full moon. All the Saiyajins there were careful not to look at it. Puck then got the ceremony under way.  
  
  
  
"Great God Anubis; I, Puck, your lowly servant, call upon you for the purpose of uncovering the perfect name for the child we are about to present to you." I handed my son to her and she laid him on the small cot in the center of the altar. Outside, a storm was brewing. Lightening flashed and thunder made its presence known to the world.   
  
  
  
There was a blinding light in the room; so bright, it made everyone shield their eyes. Even Puck was startled. When the light dimmed, there stood Anubis himself. The jackal-headed god of the Altahajins looked at the child with a look of divine intelligence in his eyes. He reached down and pulled my son out of the cot. He looked the child over with extreme scrutiny. Anubis stepped back into the Spirit World. All the Saiyajins tried to follow, afraid that the god would take the child away forever, although they would just say they were protecting the baby. The Saiyajins were restrained by Puck's priestesses, although, they had quite a bit of trouble doing so. Anubis then reappeared and handed Puck an amulet with an onyx stone in it. This would be my son's way of remembering his naming ceremony.  
  
  
  
"Priestess, give this child the name of Sarkrott. The name may be Saiyajin, but it will suit him well." With that, Anubis put the child back into the cot and disappeared in another blinding flash of light. All the Saiyajins in the room were in utter shock. They had just witnessed their first sighting of an immortal.  
  
  
  
Puck reached for my son and handed him back to me, "The child's name will be Sarkrott."   
  
  
  
She said once he was back in my arms. After every ceremony in the Altahajin culture, there is to be a banquet. I have suspected for sometime that the banquet was the reason my uncle agreed to letting Puck perform the naming ceremony. Saiyajins and their bottomless pit of a stomach...Saiyajins can handle extreme amounts of pain, but they cannot go very long without having a full stomach. When they do eat, they absolutely gorge themselves. After Radditz was done eating, he came over to hold his son.  
  
  
"Sarkrott, you will be the best warrior on Chikyuu. I can guarantee I it," he whispered to Sarkrott. I saw a look of fatherly pride in his eyes for the first time. Tears began to well up in my eyes but I forced them back. There was no way in Tartarus I was going to cry in front of everyone. 


	8. Retrieving Prince Vegeta

Chapter 8  
Retrieving Prince Vegeta  
  
Retrieving my cousin was not going to be an easy tribulation. He was imprisoned deep within Frieza's fortress and heavily guarded. The tyrant Aisujin had a sick obsession with my cousin. I can remember Radditz telling me stories of what they did to him. The very thought made me shudder. The self-absorbed prince was going to get my help whether he wanted it or not. Uncle Vegeta was sending Narith and myself to release him from the bowels of Frieza's dungeon, but it was the rest of the group's job to get us off the planet.  
  
  
I had been training myself extensively along with Radditz. Puck had been teaching me to improve my magickal capabilities. She was to watch Sarkrott while the rest of us went to Frieza's fortress and retrieved my cousin.   
"Gods, that was a long workout," I said to Radditz in a very tired voice. He nodded, silently agreeing with me.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Six weeks later...  
  
  
Narith stood by the transport ship waiting for me to board. We were all giddy and anxious about the mission. Besides Narith and myself, the crew consisted of Zorn, Radditz, Sullion, my father, Kakarotto, and Nappa. Kakarotto agreed to come along to retrieve his prince. His strength will be greatly needed.   
  
  
I ran up the plank of the ship turning and waving goodbye to Puck and Sarkrott. The cargo doors shut as soon as I boarded.  
  
  
"All right, everyone! Let's get this ship going and get back our prince!" I said trying to get the group motivated. Everyone got to work and I set the course for our destination.  
  
  
After three boring weeks of travel, Frieza's fortress finally came into site. We docked the ship on the planet's moon, Europa. Narith and I got into our gear that was especially made for us by Bulma. They consisted of a utility belt with all of our necessary Capsules and black battle gis. Since we were just going to get Vegeta back, there was no need to invoke Frieza's wrath. It was essential that we were not detected; for if we were, hell would descend upon our planet.   
  
  
Narith and I ran down the darkened corridor to the room my cousin was being imprisoned in. We had to take out quite a few guards to get into the dungeon. When we reached the door, I noticed a strange lock on it. It could only be opened by a spell that an Altahajin would know. My eyes suddenly went very wide, how did Frieza find out the Binding Spell of Anubis??   
  
  
"How can we get the lock opened?" Narith whispered to me.  
  
  
"We must use the Breaking Spell of Anubis to open the door," I told him a low voice, "that is the only way the door can be opened."  
  
  
He nodded his head in comprehension and we both put our hands on the eye-shaped talisman in the center on the iron door. Together, we repeated the incantation of the Breaking Spell.  
  
  
"Dormiens, mane, corpus. Himusetna! Movere, veto, ludore noli. Himusetna! Ryuu no Nakeru. Draco dormiens Anubis. Mata, modoru ka movere, ludore veto. Himusetna! " we said simultaneously and the lock began to glow and the door slowly opened.  
  
  
There were many imprisoned species in the dank room. We searched them all, but there was no trace of Prince Vegeta. Then, Narith noticed a cell with gilded titanium bars. Sure enough, my cousin was inside. Narith immediately set to work on the lock. It was then that Vegeta finally noticed us. Our faces were hidden, so he did not recognize us right away.  
  
  
"Who are you?!?" he demanded to know. He's always demanding things.  
  
  
"Don't you recognize your own cousin?" I said pulling back my mask.  
  
  
"You!!" he shouted, "You're the reason I'm here in the first place!"  
  
  
"Will you shut up?? Narith and I are trying to get you out of here!" I said in a loud hushed tone.  
  
  
"I don't need your help!" Vegeta whispered back harshly. "I was planning to escape anyway! I was just waiting for the right time!"  
  
  
"Well, the right time is now! Narith and I have a ship docked on Europa." I said as Narith broke the lock on my cousin's cage. Vegeta pushed the door open and stalked out of the cell. Narith was pushed to the ground in the frenzy.  
  
  
"Ungrateful monkey!" Narith said under his breath.  
  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here!" I told my two companions. Narith nodded and Vegeta followed suit. At that moment, Vegeta did a very stupid thing. He summoned up a ki blast and blew a gigantic hole into the top of the fortress.  
  
  
"Well, so much for not blowing our cover," I muttered shaking my head.  
  
  
"Let's go!" Vegeta told the both of us.  
  
  
He took to the sky in a tremendous blast of golden Super Saiyajin ki. Narith and I just looked at him unable to speak. My cousin was a Super Saiyajin???  
______________________________________________________________________  
Hey Everyone!  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out...I've been really busy and a bit forgetful...  
Anyway, enjoy chapter 8!  
  
-Sin! 


	9. Escape From Frieza

Chapter 9  
  
Escape From Frieza  
  
  
  
I stared up at my cousin in disbelief...he was a Super Saiyajin?? No one had any idea he was that strong.  
  
  
  
"What are you looking at?" he snarled at Narith and myself.  
  
  
  
"Wh...when did you become a Super Saiyajin???" I asked stuttering.   
  
  
  
"Well, I had to find some way to out do you, now didn't I?" Vegeta smirked down to me. "Now let's get the hell out of here before Frieza finds out!"  
  
  
  
"Whatever." Narith muttered before taking to the sky and motioning for me to follow.   
  
  
  
We all flew back to the transport spot as fast as we could, but it wasn't fast enough. Vegeta sensed Frieza's power right behind us.   
  
  
  
"Poor, stupid monkeys. Now what did you think you were doing with my favorite pet?" Frieza snickered coldly. Narith and I flew in front of Vegeta in an attempt to shield him from Frieza. Vegeta scoffed and pushed his way between us to face his former captor.   
  
  
  
"Well, Frieza, I knew they were coming. I'm already strong enough to kill you, but first let me deal with my bitch of a cousin." Vegeta told Frieza. Raising his ki, Vegeta pointed his palm at me.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing??" I panicked.  
  
  
  
"Just doing what I should have done a long time ago," he laughed.  
  
  
  
Narith saw what Vegeta was doing and ran in front of me, "You're not going to do any thing, Vegeta. Not while I'm here!"  
  
  
  
Frieza looked on wonder, why was Vegeta betraying his own family? He shoved the thoughts out of his head and concentrated on the up and coming fight. Vegeta gathered his ki and shot an enormous blast right in our direction. Narith and I panicked and ran, but alas, we could not get away in time. The blast hit us dead on and that's all I can remember from that point on.   
  
  
  
I woke up in the medical ward of the palace a few weeks later on Earth. Hundreds of thoughts were racing through my head when I looked over at the foot of my bed and saw Vegeta sitting there.  
  
  
  
"What the hell happened? Am I dead? Why did you attack me?" I asked him.  
  
  
  
"This proves it, Altahajins are idiots." he mocked.  
  
  
  
"Why are we idiots? Because we try to defend our family?" I sneered at him.  
  
  
  
"Couldn't you figure out I was trying to remove any distractions in my fight with Frieza? I only knocked you and your idiot brother unconscious so I could fight without having to wor--" he blushed.  
  
  
  
"You were actually worried for my safety? Mark the Royal Calendars! Vegeta actually cared about someone besides himself!" I yelled in laughter.  
  
  
  
"Shut the hell up! I was only worried about losing to Frieza, you were just a distraction." he snapped back.  
  
  
  
At that moment Radditz and the rest of the family walked into the room. A heavy burden was finally lifted from their shoulders, Frieza was dead and the rest of the universe would finally see peace. Everyone was actually happy at that point. Radditz and I took a small vacation in the high mountains of the old kingdom on an island the humans call Ireland. Puck continued her priestess duties in Egypt. Uncle Vegeta found a new wife in a human, surprisingly enough. Vegeta found an intellectual match with Bulma and they have a son on the way. He also trains constantly, despite being the strongest fighter in the universe. Narith got sick of staying on Earth so he and my father went out to explore space. We are all finally at peace.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N-Thank gods! The story is finally finished! R & R Please! 


End file.
